


Drunken Moral Compass

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Already Dating, Drunk AU, Drunk Taka, Ishimondo Challenge, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Underage Drinking, drunk, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Leon spiked the punch. Now Mondo has to take care of his drunk boyfriend.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Drunken Moral Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone.

He was going to kill Leon.

He's the one who spiked the damn punch.

And now, now his boyfriend was completely shitfaced!

"Mondo~!"

The biker sighed as he looked at his boyfriend who was sitting in his lap, red face buried in his chest, but looking up at him with his wide red eyes.

"Yeah?"

A wide dopey grin spread across his face, "I love you!"

Mondo couldn't help but smile, "Love ya too."

Taka continued to smile as he buried his face back into Mondo's chest.

It took a couple of drinks for the moral compass to become so out of it, but with how strong the juice was no one even knew that it was spiked, well till people started to get tipsy.

He knew Taka was going to be in one hell of a hangover in the morning.

"Awe what cute love birds!"

Mondo glanced at Hina, who was obviously a couple of sheets from the wind drunk, while Sakura was right behind her who seemed to be sober, Mondo rolled his eyes at the swimmer, "What of it?"

"You two are just so cute together!"

Mondo rolled his eyes, and his eyes landed on the clock on the wall, it was late, like really late, later than he thought. it was reaching 3 AM, and he's barely drinking more than 2 cups, then again as soon as he saw how clingy and drunk Taka was he had to be sober enough to keep an eye on him. Especially since this was the first time he's ever gotten drunk, even though this obviously wasn't what he was wanting.

He looked around the room, and most of the others seemed to be winding down, drunk or tired. Hina was now dragging Sakura to a different part of the room to interact with someone else. At least there wasn't class tomorrow.

He sighed, might as well as put Taka to bed, he didn't want him to just wake up at a random place. "Taka?"

He received a tried, "Hm?"

"Come on, ya need to go to bed."

Taka gave another tired hum and buried his face back into Mondo's chest, causing the biker to sigh, "Alright."

He gathered the moral compass in his arms and carried him through the now messy room and out the door. Taka grinned a bit and nuzzled his face into the crook of Mondo's neck, causing the biker to blush. They arrived at the noirette's room.

Mondo unlocked the door and walked in and over to Taka's bed, however as he was about to lay him down, Taka's arms wrapped around his neck and refused to let go. "Taka?"

"Stay."

The biker sighed, "I will, but let me take off yer' shoes, alright?"

Taka tiredly pouted but released.

Mondo toed off his shoes and worked on pulling Taka's boots off, and once removed set them by the bed. Once done Taka grabbed ahold of Mondo's sleeve and pulled him down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him to keep him from escaping.

Mondo yawned, not bothering to put up a fight. "You win, night Taka."

"Night."

Taka was gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning.


End file.
